russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Arellano
Andrew James Estrella Arellano (born January 16, 1980), better known as Drew Arellano, is a Filipino-American actor and host. He is one of the traveling hosts of the daily morning show, Unang HiritDrew Arellano: The Perks of being a Professional Traveller | work=GMA News | date=November 12, 2012 | accessdate=February 9, 2015 | first=Angel |last=Bombarda and the host of informative/educational show AHA! on GMA Network. He is also the host of the now defunct show Balikbayan on QTV, and Biyahe ni Drew on GMA News TV.Best trip ever: Drew Arellano’s ‘Biyahe ni Drew’ itinerary to Moalboal, Cebu | work=GMA News | date=March 31, 2014 | accessdate=February 9, 2015 | first=Cristina |last=Tantengco Arellano currently host his local version of the game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? on IBC. Early life and career Arellano was born on January 16, 1980 in California, U.S. He has four brothers. He graduated high school at Xavier School Manila in March 1997, and he graduated Marketing Management at De La Salle University in October 2001 (also the same university of his wife Iya Villania). Arellano formerly worked in an advertising agency before he began his showbiz career. Arellano's first stint in showbiz on TV was in a youth-oriented show called Click, with longtime girlfriend and now wife, Iya Villania. He won his first solo award from PMPC Star Awards For TV as 'Best Travel Show Host' for Balikbayan, formerly aired on QTV 11 (now GMA News TV 11), and a year later he won again in a same category. He also won the Unang Hirit Barkada for Unang Hirit as 'Best Morning Show Hosts' also at PMPC Star Awards For TV, three times in a row. His uncle is the late Ching Arellano, also an actor and comedian. Current career In 2010, Arellano is host the local version of the game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? on IBC. Since then, it marks Arellano's first project with the Kapinoy network since ''Retro TV'' in 2003. He is also hosts AHA!, an informative/educational show on GMA Network, and the travel show Biyahe ni Drew on GMA News TV. Personal life Arellano enjoys basketball and the triathlonDrew Arellano gives tips for triathlon newbies | work=PEP.ph | date=October 8, 2014 | accessdate=February 9, 2015 | first=Bianca |last=GeliDrew Arellano: Marathon man | work=Philippine Daily Inquirer | date=April 8, 2012 | accessdate=February 9, 2015 | first=Bayani |last=San Diego which has won him various medals in a triathlon competition held every year. Arellano owns a barber shop called Gruppo Barbero. On January 31, 2014, he married his girlfriend of 10 years, Iya Villania at Meditation Point, Kawayan Cove in Nasugbu, Batangas.Drew Arellano and Iya Villania tie the knot | work=Rappler.com | date=January 31, 2014 | accessdate=February 9, 2015 Film and television 'Television shows' * Sabado Badoo (GMA Network) (2015) - cameo featured footage * Wasak (AKSYON TV) (2015) - guest * Don't Lose The Money (GMA Network) (2015) - contestant * Bonakid Pre-School's Ready Set Laban (GMA Network) (2014-2015) * ''The Ryzza Mae Show'' (GMA Network) (2014) - guest * Celebrity Bluff (GMA Network)'' - contestant'' * Tunay Na Buhay (GMA Network) (2014) - featured * 300 Kilometro: Isang Paglalakbay (GMA Network) (2013) * The Ryzza Mae Show (GMA Network) (2013) - guest * Biyahe ni Drew (GMA News TV) (2013-present) * Matanglawin (ABS-CBN) (2012) - himself/cameo at Iron Man 70.3 Philippines * Weekend Getaway (GMA News TV) (2011) * Puso ng Pasko: Artista Challenge (GMA Network) (November 2010) * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (IBC) (2010-present) * Survivor Philippines: Celebrity Showdown (GMA Network) (2010) - guest host * AHA! (GMA Network) (2010-present) * Pinoy Meets World England Episode (GMA Network) (2008) * Coca Cola's Ride To Fame (GMA Network) (2007) * Balikbayan (QTV, now GMA News TV) (2005) * Unang Hirit (GMA Network) (2004-2013) * Wazzup Wazzup (Studio 23) (2004-2005) * Retro TV (IBC) (2003-2005) * ''All Together Now'' (GMA Network) (2003-2004) * Click (GMA Network) (2003-2004) * CLICK Barkada Hunt (GMA Network) (2002-2003) 'Movies' * Spirit of the Glass (Regal Entertainment) * My First Romance (Star Cinema) Awards *Winner, Best Travel Host "Balikbayan" QTV 11, 2009 & 2010 PMPC Star Awards for TV. *Winner, Best Morning Show Hosts (Unang Hirit Barkada) "Unang Hirit", 2008 PMPC Star Awards for TV. *Nominated, Best Travel Show Host "Balikbayan" QTV 11, 2008 PMPC Star Awards for TV. *Nominated, Best Talent Search Program (with Karel Marquez) "Coca Cola's Ride To Fame Yes To Dream, 2008 PMPC Star Awards for TV. *Nominated, Best Morning Show Hosts (Unang Hirit Barkada) "Unang Hirit", PMPC Star Awards for TV 2005-2007. References External links *Drew Arellano at the Internet Movie Database Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:American emigrants to the Philippines Category:Participants in Philippine reality television series Category:Filipino male actors Category:Filipino television personalities Category:GMA Network Category:IBC